The cost of owning a vehicle is more than just the vehicle's purchase price. A current owner or a potential buyer of a new or used vehicle may also desire to know an estimate of the expected costs over a period of time associated with the use and ownership of the vehicle. The total cost of ownership (TCO) of a vehicle provides such an estimate. A total cost of ownership calculation may involve several factors, for example, a vehicle's depreciation costs, estimated fuel costs, estimated insurance costs, estimated maintenance and repair costs, estimated state and/or local fees and taxes, and/or interest payments. Each of these factors may be calculated for a number of years into the future to provide an estimate of the expected expenditures that will accompany ownership and use of a vehicle over time. Such calculations may allow owners and potential buyers to be better informed in their decisions about buying and selling vehicles.